Rarity
Rarity is a new craze that has recently erupted in Club Penguin. Rarity is a state of fashion, and it's the status of an item. For example, the red and white pirate shirt (given away at the Lighthouse Donation) is now considered rare as it's not available anymore and it's old enough that people wouldn't have joined then, especially new penguins. Rare Items Rare items are either old, making them not always available , which makes it "rare" or one-time items (Anniversary hats, pins, etc). Rarity is a long sought after goal in new penguins. It depends on how penguin think about an item to confirm it "rare". These items below is "rare" because it's only available in some party. Some of them won't come back (confirmed by the Club Penguin Team). Head Items * Beta Hat * Headphones * Ice crown * 1st Anniversary party hat * 2nd Anniversary party hat * 3rd Anniversary party hat * Roman Gladiator Helmet * CPIP Hard Hat Face Items * Green sunglasses * Black superhero mask * 3D glasses Neck Items * Lime green cape * Blue mail bag * Gold Medal * Red And Orange Lei * Blue Lei Body Items * Lighthouse donation T-shirt * Light blue snowflake shirt Hand Items * MP3000 (from treasure book) * Orange Waterwings Feet Items * 1st Sports Party ice skates *Geta Sandals Pins *All Pins Backgrounds * Western background 1 * Western background 2 * Western background 3 * Cadence background * Gary background * Rockhopper background 1 * Rockhopper Background 2 * Penguin Band background 1 * Penguin Band background 2 * Aunt Arctic background Names Rare names are sometimes with four letters, or are a name with no numbers. Here are a few rare names, some of them have been taken and most that have taken them are Betas. * Alfa * Flea * Beta * Cool * Dude * Awesome * Ninja * Penguin * Penguin1 * Puffle * Speedy * Sonic * Shadow * Jedi * Peng * Flipper * Test * Tester * Dark * Wiki * Wikia * Happy * Fano * Berry Trivia * Many new penguins want to be rare, and plead to Club Penguin for the rare items to come back. * Anniversary hats and Pins will never come back, making the Beta Hat and Clover Pin the rarest items you can get. * Many rare penguins tease non-rare penguins and show-off their items. New penguins are tired and annoyed of this. * Club Penguin Moderators and Staff are catching on to this new craze and have brought back items like the Black Toque or the Black Superhero mask. * Most rare items are normally non-member, such as Beta hat, Red and White shirt, eye patch, etc. * Club Penguin confirms that all rare items (except pins and party hats) will come back some time, which may make a lot of rare penguins disappointed while making new penguins excited. See also * Beta Tester * Clothing Category:Clothing